


I'm Cursed My Dear, You Shouldn't Come Close

by Fire18_Soul88



Series: A boat load of Finral, Fluff and Angst [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Finral Roulacase, Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Other squads mentioned, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire18_Soul88/pseuds/Fire18_Soul88
Summary: Inspired by a comment on eclipsingbinary's Crazy Trust Things by Saddie, so this is for both of them.-----------------------------------------------Finral gets cursed with a long forgotten spell and instead of burdening the Black Bulls he hides it, but somethings can't stay hidden for long especially if it concerns the matters of ones health and wellness.
Relationships: Asta & Finral Roulacase, Black Bulls Ensemble & Charmy Pappitson, Black Bulls Ensemble & Finral Roulacase, Finral Roulacase & Yami Sukehiro, Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro, Magna Swing & Luck Voltia, Vanessa Enoteca & Finral Roulacase
Series: A boat load of Finral, Fluff and Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002150
Comments: 29
Kudos: 137





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsingbinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsingbinary/gifts).



Finral hated remembering how Asta was after the fight against Vetto, with his arms cursed and shattered beyond repair. He was so sad, depressed and not himself and yet he was still so determined. Of course, they had all went out to find a cure for their friend, to all corners of Clover and they found that cure in the Witches Forest. With the Queen of the Forest healing Asta’s arm, though she did it so they could fight the members of the Midnight Sun and the Diamond Kingdom that had invaded her home. And even when they had defeated them, having reunited two childhood friends in the process, the Queen was grateful but she still attempted to control Asta and his anti-magic ability. She had made him kill them, though those deaths had all become alternative realities as Vanessa had unlocked the ability to bend and alter fate. With her ability fueled by her inability to imagine a world without her squad mates, a world where any of them died, she had altered each of their fates and saved them for the Queens attempts to use one of their own to end their lives. It had all worked out in the end, with them able to leave with a few vials of the Queens healing blood spell for their friends at the Underwater Temple and an open door for whenever Vanessa wanted to visit. 

But even if it did turn out well Finral could never forget Asta crying on that hill, depressed and small, but even more tragically determined to achieve his goal regardless of the state of his arms. It was as tragically soul crushing as it was inspiring to see. It was this unwavering determination and hope that Asta possessed that Finral couldn’t help but admire and appreciated. 

And yet Finral knew that this turn out for Asta would be what would happen for him. The Queen of the Witches Forest would not agree to help another person and with nothing to bargain with (he would not allow Vanessa, Asta or any of the people he loves and cared about to allow them to bargain themselves or anything they owned). She would definitely not agree to heal him out of the good of her heart, not some worthless man with useless and weak spatial magic. So Finral did not bother relaying what had happened to him. Did not bother worrying the rest of the Bulls. 

It was not important.   
He was not important. 

He could still use his magic, but not at full ability, not without causing massive amounts of pain. The pain was always present now due to that dammed curse and only spiked when his mana did. But over the first couple of days he had figured out how much magic he could use at any given moment before that spike, that increase in pain became to unbearable. It put him at ¾ of his ability before his body was racketed with so much pain, he was unable to stand. 

It wasn’t a big deal. Henry had worse due to a disease that had left him isolated and starved of touch and human interaction. And he was still fully capable and brilliant in so many ways. Finral would just have to live with that pain ever present and all the other side effects of the curse that left him weak and utterly exhausted. It was so much easier residing himself to living with this unfortunate curse than telling the other Bulls what had happened. But the minute he did, he knew they would set out to find something to lift the curse. All that searching would possibly lead them back to the Witches Forest. And he would not force any of them, especially Vanessa, back there. 

Plus, he would not be able to live with the looks of disappointment and pity he would receive the moment in which he came clean to his squad mates. The disgust his Captain would feel towards him. For getting into this mess and for being so weak. For weighing them down. 

So, he did not tell anyone.   
He did not utter a word. 

Never winched in pain when he was forced to push himself, never revealed his pain. Hiding it behind worry, fear, flirting, denial and lies. It worked for a while. 

None really noticed, not for a while. Aside from the large, dark eyebags becoming more prevalent as days turned into weeks. And if he noticed Yami giving him a look he could not place, a look that seemed like something like concern, he ignored it. Which it probably wasn’t, though he wished that it were. Or if Asta asked a concerned “Are you okay?” accompanying his usual sweet head tilt and pointedly worried look.

But things can only stay hidden for so long. 

He just wished that he had more time with his secret hidden.

Though he was glad that it was only one secret being revealed. 


	2. The Pain Comes First And The Exhaustion Follows Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Finral’s work at the Black Bulls and the building insomnia that follows after the curse.  
> As well as a peak at soft Yami and possible feelings.

Finral is a very busy man, as unlike many believed he didn’t just go around flirting all day, he had actual things to do. Things such as see to the Black Bulls paperwork, finances and mission work. And when he wasn’t doing that he seemed to either be babysitting the rest of the Bulls (who despite being old enough to care for themselves don’t seem to understand the concept of self care or self preservation) or going on quests himself. And sometimes (hell who was he kidding he did it all the time) he picked up side jobs to help with the Bulls finance or because he wanted to help.

So no, unlike what people assumed, Finral was a very hardworking man.

But nobody seemed to understand, or better yet nobody seemed to know what he did for his squad (besides his Captain and the knights that worked in the finance, mission control and, well any office that overlooked the magic knight squads). He didn’t really care that they thought he was useless and didn’t contribute anything to the Black Bulls, he was use to being worthless and a disappointment.

Plus even if people didn’t know, even if his squad didn’t know, it was worth it whenever his squad complimented him, or his Captain said he was proud of him or he received any affection from his new found family. 

All of those things were worth the sleepless nights, the nonstop portals, the skipped meals, the constant drained mana. But that was before the curse. Before everything.

The curse makes these things more common, and more often. There were rarely any days in which he actually slept, and those that he did, it wasn’t peaceful. It was restless and filled with nightmares. And the nights were spent awake doing paperwork, reading or just staring at the wall. 

All those things from before, all the proud faces, smiles and affection comfort. All this made that pain of the curse worth it now, more than ever, though the curse led to pain whenever he used his magic and would rack his body so intensely in the beginning he thought he was dying, even now sometimes he wonders if he still is dying. When he pushes himself, uses too much mana.  
  
But the curse also makes his sleepless nights more current and frequent. And the nights that he does get some rest, he is haunted by nightmares of the pain and that who caused it. He doesn’t wake up screaming, he doesn’t sob loudly. No years of living up the Vaude house name he had learnt to cry quietly, learn to be invisible, unnoticed. And though that may seem sad in retrospective he did not hate them for how they made him feel. He wanted to hate them, for hurting him and his brother, for tearing him a Langris apart. Making his brother hate him with such intensity it was suffocating.  
  
But though he tried, he would not, could not hate them.   
  
As they had taught him how to silence sobs, hide panic attacks and mask insecurity. And though many of his squad mates would notice something amiss, notice all of these things. Mainly Yami.   


It did not stop him from trying to hide his cry’s, his nightmares, his insecurity and his panic.

But these sleepless and restless nights would no doubt catch up with him. 

And that they did. In a way that Finral was embarrassed and enthralled by. But would not mention to anyone else, in fear of it being a dream, of it being a fantasy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Finral, had just gotten back from a quick job of hauling heavy cargo for a small farming community on the boarders of the Diamond and Clover Kingdom. Work that he refused to accept the pay for especially after seeing the state of the village and the villagers who lived there. Lets just say Finral knew that the money would have better use feeding, clothing and rebuilding the people and the village. 

Though he was tried and had drained his mana, he was proud of himself and found the job worth the side effects. Worth it when he saw the happiness and joy on a group of villagers when he had finished moving their harvest and helped rebuild part of their home by supplying him with building equipment and wood, metal and concrete. All left over in the Vaude main-house basement, so he doubted anyone would miss them. Both of which that wasn't a surprise, as he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in nearly three days, let alone a good nights sleep which he hadn't had in weeks, maybe more. And the mana drain and usual background pain of the curse ever present. 

He was so tired and sluggish from the lack of sleep and pain, he didn't have it in him to traverse the Rubik's cube of a base that he and the rest of the Bulls lived in. Though he didn't mind the Base, as it had given them Henry and a constant work out and enjoyment of trying to help the others find their rooms. He never didn't know where his room was, where any of the rooms were. He always knew where he was and where he needed to go. Unless he was drunk or critically injured, which led to a lot of funny and embarrassing moments that the other members teased him about. As well as a lot of sad and unspoken moments that they did not talk about, even when many of them were haunted and would forever remember these moments. 

So instead of walking to his room, Finral walked to the couch in the corner of the common area, and collapsed onto it. Sprawling onto it, without much a care the others were out and would not be back for awhile. So he was planning on laying here for awhile until his mana regenerated a bit and until the pain died down a bit. 

He did not plan on sleeping. 

He did not realise he had nodded off. 

Not until he felt a warm cover surrounding him, laying over him. 

He had no doubt it was a blanket, and though he already knew who it was, he had no idea why they had done something so tender and gentle, or when they had gotten back home. Or even why they were home so early. Not that he was mad. And though he wished to open his eyes and see the man who did this, ask why they had done something so kind for him. For him, a worthless, cursed spatial mage. 

But for now he was too tired to open his eyes and question the familiar figure with an o’so familiar scent of the forest, cigarettes and, the ever comforting feel of dark magic that was more comforting than it was terrifying. 

So instead he pulled the cover higher, up over his shoulders and snuggled in deeper. 

And if he felt a faint ghost touch of rough, calluses hand caress his cheek with such tenderness he wondered if the man doing it was possessed but he kept quiet and willed his faint blush away, as the hands tugged a stray hair behind his ear still so gentle as before. If this truly did happened then he didn't not react to it and he would blamed it on sleep deprivation and an elaborate fantasy if was ever questioned on what happened, if something truly did happen. 

After all, he did not deserve such gentleness from anyone, especially the man he was sure did such a gentle action. So there was no way it had actually happened, no way it was truly reality. 

He would not delude himself. Though he wished it was real. Hoped it was real. 

Instead of thinking about it any longer, Finral snuggled closer into the blanket he had been given. Choosing to deal with it later. 

When he had actually slept. 

Or never if he had any say in it. 

Finral finally feel asleep, unaware to the figure sitting down across from him, on the couch opposite. Choosing to watch over the younger mage, knowing that he hadn't been sleeping. And though he wished to push and ask what was up with the spatial mage, he doubted that Finral would answer. 

So settling into the couch opposite, Yami flipped open a newspaper and set about looking over the Black Bulls spatial mage. 

So with a soft sigh the Black Bulls Captain began half heartedly reading the newspaper.


	3. Part: 1. Awake My Dear, But Not Aware. Cause If You Were, You'd See How Much I Care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Fluff and soft Yami!  
> Possible hint at feelings and the truth.

Finral didn’t know how long he slept but it was peaceful and undisturbed, and for some reason it made him hope that despite the curse and all its drawbacks, it might be letting up. Granted that was the first restful night’s sleep he had in the last few weeks, plus he was tired and willing to be stupid. Finral wanted to continue to doze off and hopefully sleep the rest of the day, nightmare free. He felt unbelievable protected and watched over, something that made him all warm and fuzzy.

But alarmingly, not a minute later did that feeling of being watched over turn into a feeling of a thousand eyes watching him, staring, assessing, and waiting. And disturbingly it did not fade or weaken.  
So rather tragically, Finral opened his eyes. And was met with the bright sunlight, that he knew came from the high window of the Black Bulls common room. It hurt him and sadly woke his mind up instantly.  
Now that Finral was aware and awake enough to know he had slept longer than intended, as there was no way it could still be the same day as the day he feel asleep, despite the light level telling him that it was late afternoon. Which is why he assumed it was the next day, or maybe even further in the week, as he had arrived back from the job late afternoon. Sun beginning to fade from the sky, having reached its highest peach hours ago and he was sure that he slept for more than a couple of hours. So, the sun light streaming from the high windows was peculiar but could be reasoned out.

Another peculiar sight that could not be reasoned out, was those eyes had not left him and furthermore they were not thousands of them. But rather just two. One pair, of two eyes. The familiar golden-brown irises told him immediately who those eyes belonged to.

Yami.

Yami was sitting on the couch, across from him, half heartedly staring at newspaper, pretending to read it. An outdated newspaper at that, dated the day he left on the job. He knew because he went and got it before he left on his job.

The thing was strange. Not that Yami sitting in the common area was a strange site to behold, it was rather normal and domestic for the Black Bulls Captain to spend his free time in the communal areas of the hideout. No what was strange was the silence of the communal areas, no rowdy squad mates, no fighting, yelling or unintelligible mumbling and, no additional sounds of damages being made to the hideout.

  
“Oi… Welcome back to the land’o the liv’n magic carpet.” Yami’s voice was comforting and familiar but the usual rough teasing edge was missing. Instead it was replaced by a concerned, gentle tone, so different from Yami’s familiar tough and rough affection.

It wasn’t right. And though it was comforting. It didn’t make sense in context. Nor did Finral sleeping in the common area of the base, something he didn’t usually do, but he was low on magic and too tired to think straight. He thought he could sleep for a while. Though from the very existence of thee figure on the couch across from him, the late afternoon light streaming in his face and the newspaper now resting on the Yami’s lap, Finral was sure he had done more than take a simple nap. He was sure he hadn’t slept long, a day at least and possibly two at most. Though there was only one way to find out.

  
Push himself into a reasonable sitting position, ignoring the creek in his back and neck from the awkward sleeping position, and holding the blanket close to himself, one that he was sure he didn’t have when he fell asleep. Clearing his throat, Finral began to speak “How….- How long did- How long was I asleep?”

“I have no idea… Yo’ were asleep when I came back. I found you passed out on the couch and decided to wait until you got up… though, it was probably no more than a day. Can’t be sur’ tho’gh.”

“Oh.”

Yami sighed, thought it didn’t seem like he was mad or upset with him, no rather it seemed frustrated and exhausted. Which made sense considering he probably stayed up, all the while Finral slept. Just sitting there… watching over him. Him. Finral.

Finral. A useless spatial mage.

Quickly, shaking that thought away with a small shake of the head, meaning Finral nearly missed what Yami had said, had the Captain not lay a hand on his shoulder, attracting his attention.  
“So, ya mind tellin’ me why my spatial mage is passed out from exhaustion, and mana drainage on the couch, rather his bed. Or a hospital. Which you obviously need to consider, don’t think I don’t see those bags under your eyes, the pain and exhaustion clear in your Ki. You haven’t been sleeping, haven’t been eating…. We’re worried…. I’m worried.”

"Oh."

That revelation caused a weird series of feelings to flash in Finral, joy, confusion, pride and satisfaction.   
  
But one word caused a series of familiar butterflies to make themselves known in his stomach.   
  


My.   
  
My spatial mage.   
  


Finral gladly ignored that and all the feelings it brought. Instead of address anything Yami said, Finral said words to his Captain that definitely did not describe how he was feeling.   
  


“I’m Fine.” 


	4. Awake My Dear, But Not Aware. Cause If You Were, You’d See How Much I Care. Part:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami cares about his spatial Mage and Finral doesn’t understand this.

“I’m Fine.”   
  


The words were dull and not at all convincing, maybe they would be to someone who didn’t know Finral, but Yami. Yami knew his squad, Yami knew Finral.   
  


Finral should have known that won’t work but he tried anyway, hoping, praying that maybe Yami believed it. But he knew that his Captain didn’t ,wouldn’t believe it. Even if you took away his ability to read Ki, he won’t need it to understand the mage in front of him was so very vulnerable and in pain. And yet so unwilling to allow him or any of them to help.   
  


Sighing Yami stood up of the couch and knelt in front of his spatial mage. A callous hand laying on Finral’s shoulder.   
  


“You should know by now, that doesn’t work on me. It never has and it never will. So stop lying to me.”   
  


The intensity and sincerity of Yami’s gaze made Finral’s voice trap in his throat, and the butterflies to become more aggressive. However that was not why he looked away form those eyes, rather he look away because of the pain that filled his heart. Something so familiar to the pain he felt from the curse. And so he looked a way from his Captain.   
  


Another sigh can from in front of him and he felt the hand from his shoulder move. It’s weight and the comfort it offered vanishing, leaving him ungrounded and saddened. He would never admit how he missed that touch, how he craved it. Craved all and any touch that was not trying to hurt him touch that would rather help, support and remind him he mattered. 

Even if he knew he didn’t. Never had mattered, not to the world, not to anyone.   
  


But instead of the touch leaving and never returning, instead of his Captain getting up and leaving. Deciding he wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t worth it and he hoped that Yami would just realise that. Even if he prayed that Yami did not and would realise that he wasn’t worth it as it would mean he would lose all of this, all that he knew he didn’t deserve but longed for al the same. 

Instead of Yami doing that, realising that, he felt those warm hands moved under his chin. Touch so light, so gentle, so close to cradling his face. Hand that were holding him in a way that was so intimate that it made him long for what he knew he couldn’t and would never have. Yami’s touch startled him, but the gentle turning of his head, to make him face him, to look at him in his eye, that made him lose his breath. His eyes were still so kind and sincere, as they were mere seconds ago.   
  


Fuck.   
  


Didn’t that look make him long. Didn’t that touch make his heart throb with the emotions he thought he buried, thought he hid.   
  


“Finral, please talk to me.”   
  


Unable to turn away, unable to hide. Finral sighed and closed his eyes, for just a second, before opening them again. Yami still before his. Still gentle, warm and so sincere.   
  


“I’m- 

Stopping for a moment to think through what he wanted to say, what he wanted to reveal.   
  


Starting again, Finral looked into Yami’s eyes and began again.   
  


“I’m... I’ve been struggling to sleep. I can’t sleep. I have no idea why. But I can’t.”   
  


Yami’s gaze did not waver, Finral didn’t look away. Hoping, instead that Yami would take what he said as a full truth and move on, and not that what Finral has said wasn’t just giving him a fraction of the whole truth.   
  


Yami nodded, but it was clear he wanted, clear he knew there was more. More he was hiding, not telling him. But he would accept what was given to him. At least for now.   
  


“Ok, I’ll take that for now. But know, that I know there’s more to it.” Yami’s eyes were kind but his tone left no room for argument, even if it held hints of gentleness and patience.   
  


Yami nodded mostly to himself and then smiled, pushing a stray lock of Finral’s bed head behind his ear, an action impossibly more gentle and warm than the action of cradling of his face been earlier. Though much like earlier he wasn’t sure if this to was real, or just his brain making some elaborate fantasy up. Hell maybe it was the curse. Finral didn’t know if it was real. But from the cigarette Yami was pulling out of his pocket, no doubt to smoke, told him that this was real. 

Standing up, Yami spoke again, “Okie Dokie then magic carpet, you will be getting sleep, if you have to sleep down here or in someone’s else’s bed. I don’t care, you need to sleep. So no more hard jobs and take it easy for a while.”   
  


Finral looked at Yami in shock, blown away by Yami’s honesty and comprehensive plan. Yami smirked at Finral’s gaping mouth and shocked expression, lighting the cigarette he had pulled out earlier before he tapped the purple eyed mages shoulder and headed to the kitchen, hoping to find some of Charmy’s leftovers. That girl make way to much food that the fridge was practically overflowing, not that anyone could or would complain. Charmy’s cooking was the best!   
  


Yami left Finral on the couch, still clutching the blanket close to his chest, unable to process what had happened. And whether it was real or not.   
  


But after a mere few seconds Finral’s head began to hurt and so he lay back down, and began to doze off again. He knew Yami would take care of him, that the rest of the squad would take care of him.   
  


It made him wonder if he should just tell them, tell them the truth, about the curse. About everything.   
  


But he doubted it that would end well. 


	5. I’ve Got You. But Who’s Got Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Bulls begin helping and caring for their resident spatial mage. Yami is soft and Finral is self loathing and so utterly confused.

  
Finral wasn’t an idiot, he noticed how things had changed, it started of small, so small he barely noticed. But eventually he caught on. He became aware of how his squad started looking out for him, how Charmy would make him his favourite meals and how she would sneakily attempt to put more food on his plate without him noticing, how Vanessa would comfort and offer him more affection, how Gordon and Gauche (apparently) would compliment him more frequently and, how Luck and Magna would fight less around him. 

The Black Bulls weren't exactly known for subtlety and Finral wasn't one of the most observant members of his squad for nothing. He wasn't complaining, he appreciated the extra support and affection however, it still only further increased the feeling that this was gonna blow up in his face big time. Especially when the truth came out. 

And it would come out. 

He remembered the night that catalysed the reveal of his secrets.

Every last one of them. 

One after the other. 

After the other. 

Until he was bare and had nothing left to hide, everything he wanted to keep to himself open for everyone and anyone to see and know. 

\-------------------

They were all in the communal area of the base, Charmy was eating with Henry on the bar stools, Gordon and Grey were talking in low voices (or mumbling in Gordons case), Asta, Noelle and Gauche were all absent, probably visiting Marie and Rebecca, Vanessa and Henry were playing cards and, Luck and Magna were chatting about the latest mission that they had went on with Asta and Gauche. One that was apparently a success. 

Yami was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper, clearly listening into all his members chatter. When Magna mentioned a move that Asta had pulled during said mission and resulted in Finral having to patch him up. 

_Seriously_ that kid was really stupid when it came to throwing himself into a dangerous situation and cared very little for his own safety. Which Finral was going to need talk to him about. 

Suddenly, Yami spoke up turning to Magna and Luck, clear concern on his face that what he was hearing from them. "Where is the idiot anyway?"

"I'm right here, Yami." Finral responded without looking up from a advanced maths textbook that Owen had given him. 

A loud chuckle was heard from Yami and he shot back. "Surprisingly, I was talking about you this time."

Smiling at Yami, Finral teased back "Oh really." 

The familiar lightness and comfort closed around them despite what they needed to talk about. Despite the important things they needed to discuss.   
  


Instead they teased each other and allowed the memory of a very familiar situation to the one so long ago to appear before them, to make them smile. The words held no anger or malice, just comfort and fondness.   
  


Yami smiled- a genuine fucking smile, one not seen in a long time, and teased his spatial mage back “Yeah really? Now do me a favour and talk to our resident idiot Anti-magic mage about his reckless and almost suicidally rash decisions.”   
  


Smile still present Finral nodded and spoke with a confidence he wouldn’t find himself capable off. “Oh trust me, Yami, I’m planning on it. But your gonna help... aren’t you... Captain.”   
  


The hint and implication was clear, Yami would not be getting out of this. Not if Finral could help it.   
  


Yami’s smile didn’t not waver, instead the Captain looked down and shook his head, a muffled laugh auditable to anyone in the room. It was nice to hear Yami laugh, to be comfortable enough with the Bulls-with Finral, to show his emotions so clearly.   
  


Yami looked back up at Finral, holding his eye contact and smiling so kindly, “Sure, whatever you say there Finral.”   
  


Oh Shit. Didn’t hearing his name said so sincerely from Yami’s mouth make him feel so giddy. His name said with such fondness and gentleness make him just long.   
  


A blush was visible on Finral’s face and he looked away from the intense sincerity of Yami’s gaze.   
  


An awkward laugh pushed itself from Finral’s mouth as he shook his head trying to hide a very noticeable flush coating usually pale his face.   
  


“Good. Good.”

Coughing Finral looked back down at his textbook but not before sneaking a glance at his Captain.   
  


Only to find him still looking at him in amusement, amazement and undeniable fondness. It started him but instead of holding that gaze, a gaze that undoubtedly strengthened his blush, he began half heartedly reading his textbook.   
  


Two different chuckles were heard from behind him, undoubtedly Vanessa and Henry. Not ready to pull his gaze from his textbook, afraid that the longing and happiness of such a simple act would be seen on his face by two of his best friends, to worried that his blush would still be there.   
  


Instead he forced himself to relax and willed his blush away.   
  


He didn’t need another of his secrets to be tested and recognised. 


End file.
